I'm Not Going Back, Eddie
by fanficsrule2019
Summary: "I'm not going back, Eddie." / A little one shot about Nina telling Eddie that she isn't coming back for senior year. Rated K ! Friendship/Hurt/Comfort! Please R & R! (:


I'm Not Going Back, Eddie

**Hey, guys! I was reading some awesome Neddie one shots from various accounts, and I got this idea! This one shot is basically how I pictured Nina telling Eddie that she wasn't going back to Anubis for their senior year, and her giving him the locket! Please review your thoughts, follow, favorite, and read my disclaimer at the end! Thanks! (:**

Eddie knocks on Nina's front door and taps his foot against the wooden porch. He smiles at Evelyn, Nina's grandmother, as she opens the door. "Hey, Evelyn! Is Nina here? I need to talk to her."

Evelyn smiles at Eddie and nods. "She's upstairs in her room."

Eddie smiles back at Evelyn and hurries up to Nina's room. He opens her bedroom door and sees her laying on her bed with her eyes closed. Eddie closes the door quietly and sits on the foot of Nina's bed. "Nina? I got your text. What do you need to talk about?"

Nina sighs, opens her eyes, and sits up. She really doesn't want to tell Eddie, but that's her only choice because she's positive that she couldn't tell anyone else. She takes a deep breath and grabs a fistful of her bed's comforter. "Listen, Eddie. I've been having weird visions for the past two weeks. They're the same one over and over and over. Every time it's Sarah saying that the Chosen One and the Osirian can't be together or bad things will happen. I can't let anything worse than last year happen. I'm not going back, Eddie. I can't put you and everyone else in danger _again_."

Eddie tears up and his face softens. He looks vulnerable. "It's all because of me?"

Nina wipes another tear from her eyes. She hugs Eddie. "Of course not, Eddie. It's not anyone's fault. If anything, it's mine."

Eddie wipes his own tears and clenches his fist. "What about me!? Trudy!? Fabian!? Amber!? Everyone else!? We're all going to miss you _so much, _Nina! Do you know what will happen when Fabian finds out that his girlfriend isn't coming back!? He will completely shatter, Nina!"

A tear runs down Nina's face, and she sniffles. She opens a drawer in her bedside table and pulls out a white envelope. She takes Eddie's hand, opens it, and wraps his fingers around the letter. "I wrote this letter for Fabian. I explained everything in it, and I told him to move on, too. He doesn't deserve someone like me. When you get to Anubis, give it to him. Do not lose it, Eddie."

Eddie looks at Nina like she's stupid. "Nina, Fabian absolutely deserves you! You're awesome, pretty, funny, nice, sweet, and brave! That's why I hit on you when I came last year! Fabian is lucky to have you! If I wasn't in love with Patricia, I would be all over you! Anyway, my point is, Fabian loves you, Nina, and he would never leave you. I know he's made millions of stupid mistakes, but I know that he doesn't mean them."

Nina smiles. "Thanks, Eddie. That means a lot."

Eddie smiles, too, but it's quickly replaced with a frown. "So, you're really not coming back?"

Nina nods and sniffles again. "I'm sorry, Eddie." She opens the same drawer in her beside table, takes out her locket, and puts it on Eddie. "Take my locket back, Eddie. It needs to be at Anubis with you in case something happens, anyway."

Eddie looks at his watch and sighs. "I have to get home and pack. My plane leaves in three hours." He hugs Nina tightly. "Bye, Nina. I'll miss you so much. It just won't be the same this year."

Nina wipes her eyes yet again. "Eddie, I want you to lead Sibuna. If something still happens, they'll need an awesome leader, and I want it to be you."

Eddie smiles and nods. He covers his right eye with his right hand. "Sibuna."

Nina does the same. "Sibuna."

**Guys, I do not own HOA! I only own the plot of this one shot! I'm also thinking about making a sequel-type thing to this where Eddie comes back to America after the events of TOR! Please review your thoughts about that, follow, and favorite! Thank you guys so much! I love you all! (:**

**~fanficsrule2019**


End file.
